dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Potential Unleashed
A visit to the Old kai has unleashed your full potential, bringing your strength to it's utmost natural limits! Your strength is unrivaled by any mortal throughout the universe! Androids can not take this path. Destiny Features: Potential unleashed (Level 31): You lose access to all your transformations in exchange for a new one. You gain the Ultimate warrior Daily power, and you ignore any stat adjustments the Latent potential feat had imposed upon you. Ultimate warrior Your power at it's absolute limit Daily ✦ Transformation Standard Action Transformation Effect: You gain a +10 transformation bonus, the hit points of a character seven levels higher than you, an additional free move action every round, and one of your damage dice increases (this effect CAN break damage dice cap). The start of each combat round reduces your stamina by 3. Non combat rounds do not consume stamina, but you don't have your transbonus to rolls outside combat. Special: This ability replaces all of your transformations Power at the very limit (Level 35): You gain an additional tier surges, and an additional reaction. Being all you can be (Level 39): Increase a stat of your choice by +4, or increase a category by 1. Your weakest damage die increases one category, if your dice are even, you may choose which one increases. this CAN NOT break the damage dice cap. Potential Unleashed powers: Level 31 at will powers: Fierce Blow An overwhelming right hook At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: strength vs reaction Hit: 4p + Strength damage. If your strength is higher than the opponents body that are pushed back strength squares and stunned until the start of their turn. A creature currently affected by this can not be effected again. Flying Headshot You rush towards an enemy, slamming your leg into their head as you reach them. At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee 4 Target: One creature Special: Move up to four squares before attacking. This attack may be used as part of a charge. Attack: speed vs reaction Hit: 4p + Strength damage. For every square you moved to attack the enemy, they take an additional damage, up to a max of 4. Special: This ability may be considered a called shot to the head as a full round action ONCE per day. Its use as such MUST be stated beforehand. Level 31 encounter powers: Counter combo You catch an opponents attack, striking with a backhand before knocking them off their feet with a sweep Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Immediate Reaction Melee Trigger: An enemy declares a melee attack on you Effect: You retaliate Target: triggering creature Attack: strength vs reaction Hit: 2p + Strength damage. You interrupt the opponents attack, and suffer no damage. Make a second attack Secondary target: Same as primary Secondary attack: Speed vs Repulse Hit: 3p + Strength damage and the opponent is knocked prone. Unleashed energy wave You fire off a powerful wave of golden energy Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard action Beam 16 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 5k + spirit damage. If you hit a number of opponents equal to your Tenacity-tier, all opponents take additional damage equal to half your level and are knocked prone. Tornado throw You grab an enemy, spinning him in place before hurling him at another. Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard action Melee Target: One creature in range Attack: Grab check Hit: You rotate in place tenacity times, dealing your strength to the opponent with each rotation. After rotating you hurl the enemy at another enemy within strength squares as a second attack. If there are no other enemies on the field, the target takes 3p from whatever you throw it at. Secondary target: One enemy within strength squares Secondary attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: Both enemies take 4p + strength damage Level 34 Utility powers: Display of power You show off a small display of your power, putting the fear of you into your enemies Encounter ✦ Martial, Power up, Fear Minor Action Burst 3 Effect: Any negative effects you are experiencing that a save can end, end. Spend up to 2 healing surges. All enemies in the burst suffer from fear until the end of the encounter. Backfire You cause an enemys attack to backfire Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Hilarious Immediate Reaction Burst 5 Trigger: An enemy in range of you attempts to use a ki attack. Effect: You press your hand into the path of the attack before it can be fired, causing the energy to go off towards the triggering target, dealing the damage of their attack back at them. Roll a tenacity check. On success you backfire the attack and suffer no damage. On failure, you suffer 1/3rd damage, ½ for ultimates, and repel the rest of the attack at the triggering creature. Catch and release You catch an enemy attack and throw them straight up, potentially following up on that. Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Teleport Immediate Reaction Melee Trigger: An enemy declares a melee attack on you Effect: you stop the enemies attack and take no damage before throwing them strength squares straight up. If your speed is higher than the opponents, teleport to their location as an immediate reaction and make a melee attack Target: Triggering enemy Attack: Strength + 2 vs Repulse Hit: 3p + strength damage and the opponent is slammed against the ground, taking an additional damage for every square traveled. Level 36 Daily powers: Autofire You throw your arms forward, letting blast after blast loose to streak forward Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Wide beam 20 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Wisdom vs Repulse-6 Hit: 6k + spirit damage. If your wisdom is higher than a struck foes constitution, they take an additional die of damage. Miss: On a miss, attempt a second attack, if that misses, the opponent takes no damage. An opponent hit by the second attack suffers half damage instead of full. Ultimate Combo You zip back and forth between all enemies in range, striking and countering to inflict as much damage as possible. Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Burst 4 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 6P + strength damage. For every foe you strike, all foes take an additional 2 damage. Miss: Half damage. Level 40 Ultimate power: Ultimate Rush You powerup to your utmost, before exploding into action. Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Power-up Standard Action Ultimate Melee Target: One creature in range Attack: Strength vs reaction, two attacks Hit: 3P + strength damage. If both attacks hit, make a secondary attack. Secondary target: Same as primary, or another creature in range Secondary attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 5p + strength damage. If your strength is higher than the opponents body, they are weakened for a number of rounds equal to your strength. Special: If this attack defeats a boss or higher, you gain advantage against all remaining enemies for the remainder of combat. Category:Canon Category:Destinies